


The Condom Fic

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Porn With Plot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is shopping condoms for his baby-brother. He runs face-first into a handsome stranger, somehow he ends up taking him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Condom Fic

Percy isn’t sure if the mount of different kinds of condoms is amusing or concerning. By any means, it’s definitely confusing, and after standing in front of the aisle for ten minutes, he decides it’s probably best to just buy several packages to choose from.  There are flavoured ones, thinner and thicker ones, some with rings and weird kinds of rifling Percy would rather not think about and about fifteen different sizes, so Percy ends up with six packs, each different from the other.

As if it isn’t embarrassing enough, Percy also takes two tubes of lube. Just because his brother isn’t interested in guys, or not that he knows of, doesn’t mean it won’t be better with the stuff.

Sometimes, Percy doesn’t really think before he acts, which is how he ends up carrying it all in his arms instead of getting a basket from the entrance of the store. Now of course he can barely see where he is going, and getting distracted by an ad for the new animated movie doesn’t actually help with that, so before Percy knows what’s happening, he runs full frontal into another person.

Percy slips and lands painfully hard on his arse, the condoms go flying and so does the lube. Percy can feel his face heat up, this was not how he had planned this to go down.

“Busy night, huh?” Percy has to force himself to face the stranger, who has now knelt down to help Percy gather his things,  _his condoms_ , and grins at Percy goofily. He curses himself internally, because  _of course_  the stranger is attractive. It’s just his kind of luck.

“They’re not for me.” He tries to play it off, probably too hard, cause the stranger just raises an eyebrow at him. “For my brother. He was too embarrassed. And I…” Percy hesitates for a second, then figures at this point he couldn’t make this any worse for himself anymore anyway. “I got no boyfriend to get busy with.”

The other boy’s lips are twitching, like he can’t decide whether he wants to laugh or not. Maybe he’s just trying to make Percy feel better. He hands him the last pack of condoms, and when they both get to their feet, the stranger says the thing Percy least expects.

“Well, I can think of a solution for the last thing.” He winks at Percy and his jaw drops, the heat creeping right back into his cheeks. Did he just -?

“I mean, you are pretty  _hot_. And…” He trails of, looking Percy up and down like he is undressing him with his eyes. Percy thinks he’s dreaming.

“Are you suggesting -?” Percy can’t finish the sentence, he swallows and licks his lips. The stranger’s eyes are following the movements of his tongue and he nods.   
“That we have sex?” Percy can barely nod, the man quirks a smile. “That’s what I was asking yes.”

The whole thing is surreal. Percy pays and the cashier gives him a definitely judging look, then he takes the stranger the two blocks further down the street to the apartment he shares with his mom and half-brother Tyson.

They don’t touch once the whole time, and maybe that should seem weird to Percy, but it doesn’t. He unlocks the door and lets the guy in, pointing him into the direction of his room before sticking his head into Tyson’s.

“Hey Bud.” His brother turns in the chair and smiles brightly at him, then the colour drains from his face when he sees the white bag in Percy’s hand. “I got these for you. Don’t worry about it.” Tyson nods without responding, probably at a lack of words. Percy doesn’t need any, he’d rather go out and buy condoms for his little brother than have him having unsafe sex. Before he slips out he clears his throat once to have Tyson look at him. “I brought a…friend home, so…” Percy trails off and Tyson’s eyes widen. He knew what Percy is trying to tell him without actually saying it and nods. Percy smiles awkwardly and then slips out of the room again, silently hoping Tyson didn’t see the lube in the back pocket of Percy’s jeans.

When he enters his own room the stranger is standing right in the centre, his hands in his pockets. He turns when Percy comes in and grins in a way that makes Percy squirm in his place. They both take slow steps toward each other until Percy is close enough that he can feel the other boy’s breath on his face. For a moment, there is nothing but staring, then Percy leans forward, brushing his lips against the other’s.

He feels the other boy’s lips curve against his in a smile, then hands come to rest at his hips and suddenly he is being pushed back until hits the wall.

Their eyes lock and Percy can practically feel the tension churning between them. It’s the good kind of tension and it makes Percy only want him more.  
“What’s your name?” The boy’s thumbs circle over Percy’s hipbones, he looks puzzled by the question.

“Does it matter?” Percy rolls his eyes, after taking him home, a name shouldn’t be too much to ask.

“Unless you want me to moan the name of my ex, yes it does.” Percy grins cheekily and it seems to work. The other one deflates a little and Percy moves in close enough to touch their lips together.

“Jason.” It comes as a whisper against Percy’s mouth, like the ghost of a touch.

“Jason.” He repeats, tasting the name on his tongue. He likes it, can imagine it leaving his lips in as a breathless sound.

“Won’t give me yours?” They still haven’t kissed, and Percy’s eyes keeping opening only to flutter shut again. It’s tempting to just lean in and stop the talking, but he figures it’s only fair to give his own name in return.

“Percy.” Jason hums in response, brushing his lips over Percy’s now in an almost kiss. He slides his fingers underneath Jason’s shirt, nails grazing over his toned stomach, then up his sides. Then he can’t wait any longer, he presses his mouth to Jason’s.

The kiss is almost bruising. Jason responds instantly, pressing his whole body up against Percy’s and touching his tongue to Percy’s lips. With a moan, Percy parts his lips and Jason deepens their kiss. His lips are softer than Percy’s chapped ones and when Percy pulls the bottom lip between his teeth, Jason rolls his hips against Percy’s.

Jason tangles a hand in Percy’s hair and tugs, making Percy moan again. His second hand travels up underneath Percy’s shirt until his fingers are brushing over Percy’s nipples. This time it’s Percy who pushes up against Jason, trying to get some friction. His cock is already straining against his jeans, and he can feel Jason’s hardness pressing against his thigh as well.

By now, Percy is at least half convinced that he is dreaming, especially when Jason takes a step back to hook a hand underneath the hem of his own shirt and pull it over his head. Percy takes a moment to take in the sight, lets his eyes travel over Jason’s muscular frame and follow the line of hair disappearing into the waistband of his jeans.

When his eyes snap back up to Jason’s face he is grinning cockily, but Percy can’t bring himself to be bothered. In one swift motion, he takes off his own shirt, throwing it to the side before he is stepping back into Jason’s space.  

Percy hums and brings his mouth to the side of Jason’s neck. He flicks his tongue over the shell of Jason’s ear and takes the lobe between his teeth before presses his lips to the skin underneath. Before he can move his kisses further down Jason’s neck though, the other boy hooks two fingers into the waistband of Percy’s pants.

“Can I?” Percy can’t help a soft laugh. He pulls back far enough to look at Jason, and the other boy looks surprisingly serious.

“Yes. Please.” Percy doesn’t change his mind, and after Jason seems to study him for a moment he moves on to unzip Percy’s jeans. They hit the floor with a thump, the lube still in the back pocket pulling them down, but before Percy steps out of them, he reaches for the button on Jason’s trousers.

“Can I?” He mirrors Jason’s gesture, not just to make Jason feel better but also to reassure himself. Jason nods and as soon as Percy unbuttons his jeans, he pushes them down and away, kicking them across the room. Percy grins and slowly backs away toward his bed, waiting for Jason to follow along.

He does, and when Percy slides backwards onto his bed, Jason comes crawling over him. Percy doesn’t give him long before he winds an arm around Jason’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s just as heated at the first one, teeth and tongue, but this time Jason rocks his hips against Percy’s. Every time, it sends sharp spikes of pleasure from his groin up his spine, and in no time, Percy is writhing beneath Jason.

Percy moans a little too loud and Jason laughs against his lips. At least his mother isn’t home, Percy thinks, and Tyson will wear headphones for the next hours anyway. It’s still vaguely embarrassing, but Jason doesn’t seem to be all that bothered. He moves on from Percy’s lips and start nipping on his jaw instead, then travelling lower, licking over the hollow of Percy’s throat and biting his collarbones.

When Jason flicks the flat of his tongue over one of Percy’s nipples, he looks up at him through his lashes, the cocky grin back on his face.

“Percy?” He speaks more into Percy’s skin than aloud, the vibrations leaving goosebumps all over his abdomen.   
“Yeah?” Percy’s voice sounds a little breathless, and it would probably be embarrassing if he wasn’t dazed with arousal.

“I want to fuck you.” The way Jason emphasises the word  _fuck_  brings images to Percy’s head he’d rather have in real life. He pushes up against Jason, who chuckles and kisses him underneath his bellybutton.   
“That a yes?” The words are nearly lost and Percy huffs a laugh.

“Yes goddammit.” He manages to push himself on an elbow and look at Jason, who just grins innocently back at him. Before Percy can ask him to  _fucking get on with it already_ , Jason sits back on his feet, pulling Percy’s briefs down his legs on the way.

Percy’s cock lies hard and red against his stomach, precome leaking from the tip. Jason only touches him to gather the drop with his finger and bring it to his lips, holding Percy’s eyes as he tastes it. Percy thinks that he might just explode before they get to the fun part.

“Turn around, I want you to lie on your stomach.” Jason sounds a little dazed himself now, and Percy is more than a little pleased with that. He follows Jason’s request while Jason slips off the bed to get the lube from Percy’s jeans. When he kneels between Percy’s legs again, he cards his hands up all the way from the back of Percy’s knees to his ass. He gives it a squeeze and a laugh bubbles from Percy’s throat, it quickly turns into a moan when Jason leans down to bite it instead.

Percy hears the sound of the tube of lube being opened, a moment later, Jason touches a cold finger to his rim. Percy hisses, but the lubricant warms soon when Jason starts circling his finger. He takes his time, pushing every finger in slow, circling and thrusting them at a teasing pace and Percy feels like he is becoming undone only to be set together again with the next movement.

In no time, Percy is moaning relentlessly into the mattress, hiding his face half in the blanket underneath, half in a pillow. Jason keeps kissing and biting his inner thighs, and Percy is sure he  _will go crazy_  when Jason pulls away completely. There is the sound of the lube again, and the ripping of a condom wrapper and then  _finally_  Jason’s cock his pressing against his entrance.

Jason steadies himself with a hand on Percy’s shoulder and starts to push in. His pace is just as agonizingly slow as before, and when he is all the way in, he rests against Percy’s back for a moment.

Jason nibbles at the crook of Percy’s neck, and when Percy starts to whine, rolls his hips and presses himself deeper into Percy. He lets out a shaky breath and Percy shudders, pushing against Jason trying to get him to move and thankfully he takes he hint.

With a hand on Percy’s hip, he pulls them both to their knees. Percy pushes himself half up on his elbows and Jason slides one hand over his back until it comes to rest between his shoulders. With a roll of his hips, Jason starts moving, alternating between deep thrusts and teasing circles of his hips. Percy is fisting his hands into the sheets, back arching up. He has to press his lips together to keep the sounds in, but every now and then a moan slips still.

A sheen of sweat covers his body his hair clings to his forehead, but Jason’s thrusts don’t falter and Percy can feel the pleasure building. Jason is panting, cursing under his breath, it drives Percy crazy. He wants to reach down and touch himself, but Jason catches his hand before he can. When he grabs Percy’s cock with his own hand and starts moving it in time with his thrusts, Percy doesn’t think he can hold on much longer. Jason is arched above him, pressing kisses against his back wherever he can reach, or resting his forehead against Percy’s shoulder.

It’s only then that Percy realises Jason’s whispering, pressing words along with his kisses into Percy’s skin. He can hear his name, over and over, followed by curses and compliments, and when Jason twists his hand around Percy’s cock again it’s too much.

He comes with a muffled shout, head falling forward and mouth pressed against his own arm to stop the sounds. Percy spills all over Jason’s hand and the mattress, cursing and moaning Jason’s name as he comes down from his high again.

Jason thrusts into him a few more times before he is coming too, two sharp snaps of his hips. His hand clamps around Percy’s hip and he bites his shoulder, Percy hopes that either one will leave a mark.

For a moment, both of them just breathe, then Jason slips out. Percy whines, feeling boneless and loose and lets himself fall sideways onto the mattress, carefully avoiding any wet spots. Jason disposes of the condom and then lingers in the middle of the room.

Percy stretches and waits for him to say something, but when Jason remains quiet, Percy takes pity on him.

“If you want to stay for cuddles, I won’t throw you out of my bed.” He says it with a smile and pats the bed next to him, and after a moment more of shifting unsure on his feet, Jason climbs back onto the bed. Percy has to pull him close and nuzzle into his shoulder before Jason actually manages to relax.

“We should do this again some time.” Percy muses after a while and when Jason laughs the tension is broken. He cards a hand through Percy’s hair, gentle and slow, and Percy leans into the touch with a hum. When Percy looks up at Jason, the smile has lingered on his lips. Percy can’t stop himself from pressing his lips against Jason’s a final time. This time, Jason is humming, and when they break their kiss Jason doesn’t seem bothered when Percy cuddles close again. Against all odds, he ends up staying the night.

 

 


End file.
